$ { {5} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {-1} \\ {0} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5}\times{3} & {5}\times{1} & {5}\times{-1} \\ {5}\times{0} & {5}\times{3} & {5}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{15} & {5} & {-5} \\ {0} & {15} & {-10}\end{array}\right]}$